Alice and Aro
by Evland123
Summary: It's after their meeting with the Volturi and the Cullens think they are safe, but Alice has a series of visions that could change all that... Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**Alice**

Alice Cullen was content with her life. She was married to Jasper and she had many wonderful brothers and sisters, as well as two loving parents, Carlisle and Esme. After the stand off with the Volturi, many of the assembled vampire friends had praised her like a hero for coming forward and saving the day. She was just happy that Renesmee was safe and none of her family had been hurt. She supposed that she now included Jacob and the werewolves as part of her family; after all, they did help them out so greatly in their time of need.

It was now a month after that cold winters day and Renesmee was still growing at a rapid pace. However, it now did not worry her or Bella and Edward as they all knew that she would grow up and then stop aging to be immortal with them. The snow had cleared from the ground, wiping away all trace of there ever being any disturbance in the small sleepy town of Forks, Washington. Alice supposed that the last month had been exciting but had glad that everything had settled down. But, she still shivered at the thought of Aro's cold, blood red eyes piercing into hers as he turned and walked away. Shaking that thought out of her mind, she slowly descended the glass staircase in her house, seeing her husband at the bottom made her smile. "Alice my darling, you look so beautiful this morning, how are you?" said Jasper, his mouth opening in a huge beam, showing off a row of pearly white teeth that glinted in the sunlight. She smiled back at him, "I'm fine thank you young gentleman, your consideration is remarkable," she replied, joking with him about his past gentlemanly ways. She found herself thinking about just how lucky she was to have Jasper, someone who she could always rely on and that she could speak to in her times of trouble.

They walked arm in arm into the living room where Emmett, Rosalie and Bella were sat in a loose circle, talking about when it was next time to take Renesmee to see Charlie. Alice had always been very fond of Charlie and he definitely felt the same way about her. "Oooh, can I go and see Charlie when you next go and see him please, I do very much like him and Sue too!" she butted in eagerly and she saw Bella smile on the eagerness in her petite face. "Well of course you can Alice, actually, myself and Edward were thinking of travelling up to Denali tomorrow to see how Kate and Tanya were coping, maybe you can take Nessie to see Charlie then." Bella replied with a smile on her face. "That would be lovely Bella, and do give my best wishes to all of the Denali Coven." Alice said with a sombre look on her face, as she knew the terrible pain that Kate, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen would be still feeling, only a little time after Irina's death. Alice hoped that Kate found some comfort in Garrett; she could see a bright future for them both together.

Alice could hear someone humming under their breath and turned her head to see Edward strolling into the living room. He crossed the room in one fluid motion and bent down to sweep Renesmee up in his arms.

She giggled playfully and went to touch Edward's face. He let her and then turned to Alice, "I'm glad you're going to see Charlie tomorrow, we haven't been in such a long time." Alice thought of the joy on Charlie's face when he saw Renesmee and smiled, so did Edward.

The next day came around soon enough and the whole family assembled outside the house to wave off Bella and Edward. "We'll take good care of Renesmee," Rosalie assured them, so they drove off down the long driveway and out of sight. "Right then little one, we're going to see Grandpa today!" Alice said in an excited voice to Nessie. "Yay!" shouted Nessie and Alice handed her over to Esme as she went to get in her bright yellow Porsche. As quick as a flash, Esme was back and strapped Nessie into the back of the car. Alice thanked Esme and swung out of the driveway with a quick kiss goodbye to Jasper.

Alice turned up the radio and drove along the road singing Frank Sinatra all the way to Charlie's house. When they arrived at Charlie's, he and Sue raced down the stairs to their small house and embraced Alice and Renesmee. "How's my little butterfly today, huh kiddo? " Charlie cooed at Nessie, who replied in a clear voice that sounded like bells, "Fine thanks, Grandpa, Mummy and Daddy have gone to our cousins in Denali, so I came with Alice today!" Sue beamed at Alice and said, "Well it's always a pleasure to have Alice here anyway."

They climbed the steps to the front door of the house and Alice could feel the familiar smell of werewolf travelling its way up through her nostrils. They went into the kitchen and three werewolves were stood around eating some of Sue's homemade flapjacks. Seth greeted them with a cheery hello and Jacob rushed to Nessie's side, picked her up and swung her around. "Nessie! I didn't know you were coming, I'm so glad to see you, I was going to come round later anyway." Jacob said in a delighted voice. "Nessie gave a radiant smile to Jacob and said, "I'm glad to see you Jacob," and gave him a big hug. Leah, who was now marginally friendlier to the Cullen family after the thing with the Volturi, gave a half smile to Alice and a real smile to Renesmee. Alice could hear the start of a football game on the TV and Seth and Jacob (who still had Nessie in his arms), hurried into the living room, while Sue gave them a fond smile.

Alice excused herself to go to the bathroom and climbed up the stairs, smiling at the door of Bella's old bedroom as she passed it. She went into the bathroom and shut the door tightly. She heard a big cheer from downstairs and knew that they must have scored. The loud noise rang in Alice's ears and she sat down on the side of the bath breathing deeply. She felt like she was going to be sick and her head shook and she couldn't think straight. Alice didn't know what was happening, something like this had never happened to her before and before she knew it she could feel a vision coming on. Alice felt like her mind shoot out of her body and she felt herself land on a cold, dark, stone floor in a filthy underground passageway. She could hear sounds of struggling so she whirled around and almost fainted at the sight she saw in front of her. She saw herself pressed up against the wall of the dungeon by none other than Aro, his face contorted in malicious glee. He moved to lick and bite her face, a gleam of triumph in his eyes, while Alice struggled and strained against his iron grip.

Alice took a sharp intake of breath and felt herself shoot back to her reality. She collapsed and the floor of the bathroom as she tried to take in what she had just seen. Aro had captured her and taken her but how did he manage to do it and why? Most importantly to Alice, did this mean her family were in danger again?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice regained her composure and straightened out the hem of her shirt. Taking a deep breath, she plastered a smile onto her face and slowly went back into the kitchen. Sue and Leah were still stood there chatting and laughing together like nothing was out of the ordinary, but Alice knew that it was. Sue greeted her and told her that she should go sit in the living-room with the others. Alice nodded and wandered blindly into the living-room and sat down gracefully in an armchair. All the boys were too busy watching the game to take any notice of Alice, so she sat there and blankly stared at the screen, her mind replaying the scene she had just seen again and again in her mind.

The whistle for half time went and Sue called to say that lunch was on the table. Charlie, Jacob and Seth heaved themselves up and strolled through to the kitchen. Alice, not needing any lunch stayed where she was, her mind already whirring at what she and her family could do. They couldn't run away, the Volturi would find them, they still had Demetri. Besides, she couldn't take Bella away from Charlie or Renesmee away from Jake. She just didn't know what to do; if she let Edward know about this in her thoughts then he would surely want to rip Aro's head off and that would start another battle against the Volturi. No, she thought to herself, she couldn't let Edward know, she would have to be extremely careful of her thoughts around him. She would have to tell Jasper. He was her love and soul mate and she couldn't keep something like this from him. He would be truly angry with Aro too and she knew how Jasper was when he got angry. She was the only one who could control Jasper when he got angry and she knew she would have to be careful to keep him calm too.

The boys came back just as the whistle for the end of half time went. They still didn't notice anything wrong with Alice and they just sat there watching the game. The next few hours passed full of worried thoughts and depressive thoughts. After many hugs, kisses and goodbyes, Alice left with Renesmee and drove slowly back to the Cullen's house where Carlisle and Jasper would be waiting for them. Edward and Bella would not be back till morning so Alice didn't have to worry about guarding her thoughts tonight. However, she knew that Jasper would sense the shift in her emotions and know that something was wrong. She pulled her car into the Cullen's garage where she saw that Rosalie was waiting for them. Rosalie swept Nessie up in her arms and swung her about, with Nessie laughing in delight. "Did you have a good time at Grandpa's little one?" Rosalie questioned Renesmee in her clear, soft voice. "It was wonderful thank-you Rosalie, Jacob was there too!" Nessie replied. Alice could see Rosalie's face darken slightly and the sound of the werewolf's name but shook at off her face as she beamed at Nessie. "Right then sweetie, lets get you inside to see Esme. We'll be looking after you tonight because Mummy and Daddy have gone to see Tanya and Kate."

Rosalie and Nessie walked inside the house holding hands. Alice took a deep breath and followed them in, meeting Jasper as soon as she stepped through the door.

"Alice darling, I've missed you! How was Charlie's house?" Jasper asked eagerly, his eyes piercing into Alice's. Alice took a deep breath and answered quite normally that she was fine and Charlie's house was good. She would tell Jasper, but the time wasn't quite right yet, it would come soon though. Luckily, Jasper didn't see anything wrong with Alice's behaviour and speech and planted a soft kiss on her lips which she returned. They smiled serenely at each other and strolled into the living- room where Esme and Carlisle had Nessie cradled in their arms. She was dropping slowly off to sleep, her head nodding against Carlisle. He gave Esme a soft smile and they walked out of the room to take Renesmee up to their room where she would be spending the night.

This left Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett to sit down on the large cream coloured sofas that inhabited the colossal living-room. Alice gazed around her at where she lived and felt safe and warm with her family and her surroundings. Slowly around her, Rosalie picked up Jane Eyre and started reading it and Jasper and Emmett started up a conversation about who was hotter out of Jessica Biel and Natalie Portman. Alice let her mind wander and the sound of her husbands conversation buzzed in her ears. Her vision of the words Jane Eyre swam in front of her eyes and she could feel a wave of nausea wash over her. It was happening again, she knew it. She bolted out of the room muttering a quick excuse about having to look something up online. She raced upstairs and barricaded herself in her and Jasper's bedroom, collapsing to the floor.

Her mind flew away from her and landed back in a cold, dark and damp smelling room the size of a stock cupboard. A figure was bound to the wall, their hands and feet held in place with shackles that not even vampires could break through. The figure lifted their head to reveal that it was in fact herself. Alice had a gash across her face and had obviously been very badly hurt. Vampires are so strong and impenetrable that only immense force and evil could do this. Alice gasped at the sight of herself looking that bad. She knew what had happened; the Volturi had taken her as prisoner and had beaten her badly. Alice found herself lying on the floor of her bedroom breathing heavily, she felt like she could die. She knew now that she had to tell Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice stood up and walked quickly downstairs and into the living-room. As soon as she appeared in the doorway, a look of terror on her face, Jasper instantly leapt up and crossed the room in one swift pace towards Alice. "Alice my darling, what's the matter, I can feel it, what's wrong?" Jasper asked in an urgent voice. Alice simply turned from the room and sprinted into the forest behind the house, knowing Jasper would follow her. Alice stopped halfway through the forest and turned to face Jasper. She tried to not let herself too worried. It would be okay now Jasper knew wouldn't it? Alice recounted the past days events to Jasper, the look on his face getting darker and darker. By the time she had finished telling Jasper what she had just seen his face was a mask of fury. He grabbed Alice's hand and took off into the forest again. They ran and ran until they reached the edge of a cliff looking down onto the ocean. "Quick, we have to go now Alice, Aro will come soon!" Jasper said to Alice quickly. Alice looked at Jasper incredulously. Did he really think that she was going to leave her family without a word of explanation? She knew it had hurt them very much when they did that last time. "Jasper, I'm not leaving, what are you doing?" Alice questioned him.

Jasper looked confused as he gazed into his wife's eyes. He could sense fear, anger but some resilience. She really wasn't going to leave with him and he could see now that he had overreacted. To leave their family without a word of explanation would just be cruel. Alice breathed an internal sigh of relief as she saw Jasper's features soften and his eyes become less angry. He took her hand in his and nodded once at Alice. She led them both back into the forest and they set off at a light jog, both discussing what they would do next. They decided to call a family meeting tomorrow night once Renesmee had gone to bed, as Bella and Edward would be back from Denali by then. They decided to not tell anyone till then, not having to guard their thoughts around Edward for once. No one had seen them run from the house, so there was no explaining to be done. Alice was secretly pleased that Jasper had taken the news so well. True, he had kind of flipped out when she had first told him but he had really calmed down. Little did Alice know, Jasper was not as calm as he looked.

Jasper jogged beside Alice, his mind working furiously. How dare Aro try to touch even a hair on Alice's head? She was his and that was that, she needed protecting at all times, at all costs. Jasper knew that he could be over-protective at time but he loved Alice with every bit of his stone-cold heart and she would not be harmed. He would respect Alice's wishes and not tell anyone until tomorrow, besides, Alice would be able to visualise him betraying her anyway and he definitely didn't want to be on her bad side. He, Carlisle, Emmet and Edward would make a plan to keep Alice safe and out Aro's grasp. Jasper let out a strangled hiss at the thought of Aro and Alice stopped beside him. "What's wrong honey?" she asked him quizzically. He thought quickly and replied, "Nothing really, I just wish Edward and Bella were already back so we could share this with the others, that's all." He gave a reassuring smile to Alice and carried on running. They were almost back at the Cullen house so they leaped across the river with ease and slowed to a walk. They plastered smiles on their faces and strolled into full view of the house.

The garage door was open and they could see Rosalie's legs sticking out from underneath the Range Rover, Emmet sitting beside the car whistling, doing juggling spanners. "Em, you better stop missing about or I'll shove one of those spanners where the sun doesn't shine! Now pass me that oil can." Rosalie's irritated voice floated out from underneath the car. Emmett sniggered and shoved the oilcan under the car towards Rosalie. Alice and Jasper went into the garage and were greeted with a full-blown belch from Emmett. "EMMETT!" Rosalie shrieked from under the car, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that! Sometimes I feel like I'm your mother!"" Alice and Jasper smiled at them both and walked through the side door into the main house, Rosalie's shouts following them.

They went into the kitchen and saw Esme giving Nessie some chicken. Surprisingly, Renesmee had adapted to human food very well and now chicken was almost up there with blood at her favourite foods. "Hello you two, did you have a nice walk? I'm just about to take Renesmee to bed, do you want to say goodnight?" Esme asked them. Alice kneeled by Nessie and swept her into a tight hug. "Goodnight little one," she whispered in Renesmee's ear and Jasper kissed the top of her head. The two of them clasped hands, slightly regretful that they would never be able to have a child of their own. They went up to their room and preoccupied themselves. Alice read The Merchant of Venice, one of her personal favourites now and Jasper watched football on their TV. One thing was for sure, both their minds would not settle that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a restless night, Alice left Jasper in their room and went downstairs. She smiled at Nessie as she observed that she was clearly growing more mature and grown up every day. "Aunt Alice, mummy and daddy are gonna be home soon!" Renesmee said in an excited voice. "I know honey, not long now," Alice said with a strained smile. She felt a weight of dread settle in the pit of her stomach, today would be the day that she had to tell the rest of her family what was going on. Esme came into the kitchen, followed by Rosalie, laughing and smiling with each other. Alice felt guilty for inevitably dropping a bombshell on them that would wipe the smiles of their faces.

The rest of Alice's day passed with a blur, full of false smiles and meaningless conversation. She noticed Jasper keeping his eye on her all day as if when he looked away she would suddenly be snatched away. Alice snorted to herself, Jasper needed to gain some confidence in her, she could reasonably protect herself! When the clock struck six, all the inhabitants of the house gathered in the living room to welcome Edward and Bella back. Renesmee in particular was bouncing around in excitement at seeing her 'mummy and daddy' again. However, as time wore on and on there was still no sign of them. At half six, Carlisle had developed a crease between his eyebrows and Esme was drumming her fingers on the table top anxiously. By the time the clock read seven o' clock, Carlisle stood up and took out his phone, "I've no idea where they've got to, I'll call Edward now," he said.

He typed in the number and waited for 30 seconds. "It rang out," he said hollowly. Everyone rose from their seats and Nessie looked around, confused. "What's going on?" she said in a loud voice, "why aren't they here yet?" Esme hurried over to Nessie and muttered reassurances about there being lots of traffic and that they would be here soon. Alice felt extremely worried, what if her visions about Aro were somehow connected to this disappearance of her best friend and her brother. One glance at Jasper's face showed that he was feeling as worried as she was.

Alice grabbed her phone and said in a relatively calm voice, "there's got to be some kind of rational explanation for this, I'll call Tanya in Denali, they must have just been delayed." She typed in the number and after the third ring she was greeted by Tanya's bell like voice. She sounded relaxed and Alice felt herself calm down. "Hi Tanya, it's Alice, I was wondering what time Edward and Bella left your house, it's just they haven't come home yet." "Oh, well they left here hours and hours ago, they should be in Forks by now," Tanya said in a cautious voice. Alice forced her voice to sound carefree, "Well, no matter Tanya, they must have just stopped off somewhere on the way, thanks anyway, bye," Alice flipped her phone shut and recounted her conversation to the rest of her family. "There might just be traffic," Emmett said, "I'll see if there's anything on the local news."

He grabbed the remote and flicked the channel over to the local news. The main stories were just coming up and the first story was the announcement of a car crash a few miles out of Forks. Alice's mind went into panic overdrive as they showed some photos of the battered up car which looked an awful lot like Edward's silver Volvo... Clearly, everyone was thinking the same thing as they travelled faster then the speed of light towards the television and listened intently to what the overly smiley news presenter was saying. "...the car, which has been identified by police as a silver Volvo, has had its registration plate smashed beyond recognition. The police have also stated that the force of the crash would have instantly killed anyone in the car but strangely, no bodies have been found, the police are appealing for witnesses to the crash which happened at approximately 10 minutes to six this afternoon. " At that, the programme cut to the latest weather forecast.

Alice felt that if she could cry, she most certainly would. Despite being crashed, the car looked almost identical to Edward's and the time of the crash worked out as well. Although, the crash wouldn't have hurt either Edward or Bella, they were vampires after all, they must have ended up somewhere that wasn't home. Carlisle looked round at them all and told Rosalie to take Nessie out of the room and Rosalie obliged by scooping the little one into her arms and strode out of the room.

Alice suddenly felt a flash of pain in her head, her vision swam in front of her and she collapsed to the floor, she knew that it was happening again. The last thing she saw was Jasper's stormy eyes staring into her own before her mind was cast to a high ceilinged room. There in front of her, sat on thrones were Aro, Marcus and Caius looking regal, pompous and extremely proud of themselves, their blood red eyes shining with glee. Alice gasped, as there lying on the floor in front of the thrones were Edward and Bella, there faces twisted in pain and their eyes almost black. Aro let out a high pitched cackle that made Alice's blood boil, and said, "You will never see your specimen of a daughter again you pathetic excuses for vampires." "No!" screamed Bella, "What did we ever do to you? We never hurt any of you; you have no reason to do this!" "Quiet you stupid girl," muttered Caius, "We have every reason to do this, you humiliated the noble Volturi and insulted all of us, our wives and the entire Volturi guard, you deserve this punishment," "and the rest of your family, including your daughter will suffer next," Marcus added.

Alice cried out and she found herself back on the floor of her house with all of her family crowded around her. She knew now that all of them would die unless she stopped it. It was time for her to go to Italy.


End file.
